


A New Recruit

by neorenamon



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Arch-Mage Monsters, Bathtub Sex, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Heavy Drinking, Multi, Nipple Play, Nudity, Nursing Kink, Other, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorenamon/pseuds/neorenamon
Summary: In an Alternate Universe, Asta and Noelle return from their nostalgia trip to find Yami has recruited a new Black Bull: Magica Comedora. She has the ability to create a suit of anti-magic armor around herself that grows stronger the more she's hit with spells. Magica also appears to be a fitness freak just like Asta. It's funny, but her mana is undetectable, making many believe she has no magic at all like Asta (even when her armor is manifest).Now Asta and Noelle have a Junior to do the dirty work around the Black Bull's lair... even if Asta is willing to help her out with her chores. She looks older than she really is, with her Rapunzel-like curly golden hair and her curvy figure.
Relationships: Asta (Black Clover) & Original Character(s), Noelle Silva & Original Female Character(s), Vanessa Enoteca/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Meet the New Bull

by neorenamon

"So Asta," mused Yami as he walked up to them, "Get your nostalgia in?"

"Yes, Yami," he replied with a big grin, "How'd the trails go? I pretty much missed it all..."

"Do we have a junior?" asked Noelle eagerly.

"Why yes we do," replied Yami. He turned aside to gesture behind him. There was a woman there with hair that one might take for spun gold. "This is... uh..." he said, "What was your name again?"

She didn't appear to be phased as she said, "I am Magica Comedora. It is a pleasure to be chosen."

"Ha," he laughed, "She chose me more than I chose her."

"Yami doesn't care that I'm not of noble blood, or that people tend to think I have no magic at all," she explained.

"What?" asked Asta.

"It's strange," agreed Yami, "But no one can detect magic on her even when she's using it."

"That's so strange," said Noelle.

"And another thing," he added, "Asta, give me your book."

Asta pulled it out of his satchel and handed it over.

"Magica, you too."

She complied.

With a book in each hand, it suddenly became apparent that both books were black and had black 5-leaf clovers on their covers. Still, no one would mistake one book for the other.

Asta was wide-eyed.

"Yeah... I thought so," said Yami as he examined the two books. Then he handed them back. "Well, we're done here..."

"Yami!" called someone. They turned to see Nozel SIlva approaching flanked by half a dozen Silver Eagles.

"You want something? We were about to go home with my new recruit."

"About her," he mused, "You seem to enjoy collecting peasants and black books, don't you?"

"I don't criticize _your_ recruits," muttered Yami.

"Because I only recruit the cream of the crop for the Silver Eagles."

"You mean the _leftovers_ the Golden Dawn doesn't want?" he replied with a smirk.

"The Golden Dawn currently enjoys more prestige than us, so of course they can choose the very best."

"Like Yuno!" barked Asta.

Nozel simply glared at him.

"I don't care how good he is," he added as he pointed his thumb at himself, "I'm going to be Wizard King!"

"It's no nice that you know what your goals are," said Magica.

"What are your goals?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

"My goal is to become a great magical knight," she replied.

"Which is funny considering she can't use a magic broom and pretty much failed every magical test," added Yami.

"Me too," said Asta, "and here I am in the Black Bulls. But... how did she choose you?"

"When her name was called, she jumped all the way up to the balcony, crouched on the rail before me, and announced..."

" **The only one I wish to serve is you!**" called Magica as she pointed at Yami, " **You won't judge me for my lack of noble blood or detectable magical energy!** "

He glanced at her before he said, "Yeah, she said that."

"Wow," said Asta.

"I would have had her thrown out for that level of arrogance," muttered Nozel.

Yami laughed. "What can I say?" he replied he said as he looked at Finral, "I find her... determination... refreshing. Now if we're done here, we're going home."

"Just be careful," said Nozel, "People believe that the black books contain a devil. They won't hesitate to turn on them."

"Don't get your hair in a knot," he chuckled, "I look out for my squad."

Nozel and the Silver Eagles turned and walked away.

"So how does your magic armor work?" asked Asta as he leaned closer to Magica.

...

Later at the Black Bull Headquaters...

...

Magica faced off against Magna at several yards distance.

"Okay recruit," said Magna with an orb of fire in his hand, "Your initiation is to dodge my fireball. You can use magic or any weapon at your disposal to do so."

"It's not that hard," said Asta, "I mean you managed to do the 5,000 sit-ups and the 5,000 push-ups like I did..."

"And then you can get your Black Bull robes," agreed Yami.

"Maybe we can fight after this," added Luck.

"Anyways," he said, "Here comes my **Exploding Fireball!** "

Asta blinked because she never twitched as the fireball came right at her. To his surprise, she simply raised her hand and caught the fireball. It barely seemed to phase her as she held it. Then she put it to her mouth and just 'ate' it.

"What the?!..." Asked Magna.

"Mmm... that's'a spicy fireball," she mused before she burped smoke.

Asta watched as black armor spread out over her body, and then grew spikes from shoulders, elbow and knees.

"You didn't do that at the test," said Yami.

"None of that magic was strong enough to bother," she replied.

" **That's amazing!!**" shouted Asta, " **I can help you work out tomorrow!!** "

' _Oh no,_ ' thought Nozelle as she imagined Asta staring at an almost nude Magica, ' _He's already making moves on the new recruit! "Oh Asta-kun," said Magica, "You're so... bold!"_ ' She blushed from her jealousy and naughty thoughts.

"I would love to train under you, Asta-sensei," she gushed.

Noelle now imagined the two having sex out in the woods with Asta on top and her legs around his hips. Her cheeks burned at they turned red.

"Wow," he replied as he reached over to scratch the back of his head, "No one's ever called me that before."

"Asta," annouced Yami, "Put the new recruit's robes on her. You're her immediate superior, after all."

Asta bowed to Yami before taking the Black Bull short cloak from him. He then turned and carefully placed it over Magica's shoulders before he secured it in front. The two stood face to face as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Come on," said Yami, "The show's over. Let's get inside before it gets past dinner."


	2. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Bulls celebrate their new junior member.

by neorenamon

"So... there's nothing for me to do?" asked Magica.

"Tomorrow," replied Yami, "Tonight we party because of you!"

Vanessa smiled and raised the bottle she was drinking from to her lips. Everyone else was using glasses.

Magica looked about at the feast provided by Charmy and her magical sheep chefs. She thought there was enough food there for 20 large people let alone the gathered Black Bulls.

"Yeah!" shouted Magna, "Let's get this party started!" He picked up a leg of lamb and tore into it.

She noticed that Noelle was really the only one to show table manners, silverware, and not wolf down her food.

"Go on," said Yami to Magica, "Sit down and eat up. This is all about you, after all."

She maneuvered to an open seat between Asta and Vanessa.

"Hi!" shouted Asta, "Welcome to the Black Bulls! The most awesome Magic Knights ever!"

"I know," she replied quietly.

"Here you go!" added Vanessa as she poured her goblet full of wine, "Drink up!"

She nervously looked at her glass before picking it up and drinking.

Charmy came by to load her plate full of magical meat, veggies and bread.

"Thank you, Miss Charmy," said Asta.

"Thank you, Miss Charmy," agreed Magica.

...

...

By then, Magica's armor was full manifest because of Charmy's magical food. It looked strange that the "Black Knight" was sitting among them, eating and drinking. The visor was raised so she could continue eating and drinking.

"Say," mused Magica, "Where's Yami?"

"I think Finral portaled him over to the bathroom a while ago," said Asta.

"I think he has digestive issues," agreed Vanessa.

The new recruit burped.

Vanessa refilled her goblet yet again.

"Wait," she mused, "Do I have a room here?"

"I'm sure we dig one up somewhere," she replied.

"Oh, you're all too nice to me," she said with a blush.

"That's what I'm here for!" gushed Asta.

She grabbed the sides of Asta's face and pulled him into kissing her on the lips.

Noelle didn't notice... at first.

' _AH!_ ' thought Asta, ' _I have to remain faithful to Sister Lily!_ '

Yet he wasn't willing to go all out to push her away, as her strength was as great as his.

Noelle glanced over. ' _THE NERVE OF HIM!_ ' she thought. It didn't really occur to her that Magica might have started the kiss instead of Asta. She imagined the two of them drunk in bed together... doing things. She blushed even though she was probably the most sober person in the room.

Finally she let Asta go.

"I must save myself for Sister Lily," he muttered as she turned to Vanessa.

"So sweetie," she purred at Magica, "Having a good... MMMPPPHHH?!"

Vanessa was cut off when her head was gripped with two hands and she was kissed on the lips.

Almost no one noticed how Finral was staring at the two of them as the kiss dragged on.

Magna slapped her on the back as he said, "You got to show me how you catch spells like that!" The shock caused her to release Vanessa leaving the two of them blushing and lightly panting.

Luck slapped her as well. "We have to fight tomorrow!" he said eagerly.

"I'm sure we can do something after chores tomorrow," she agreed before she belched.

"Well I know she's a good kisser," muttered Vanessa.

...

...

"Say, where's my room?" asked Magica as she looked around.

Only her and Vanessa were left. Everyone else had turned in.

"Don't worry," mused Vanessa as she stood, "You can spend the night with me. I don't bite... hard."

"You're too kind," she replied. She tried to stand, stumbled and planted her face into her fellow Bull's bosom.

"A little too much," she replied as she steadied the new recruit, "I'll make sure you get to bed alright. Pity I have no bed clothes..."

"S'alright," she mumbled, "I sleep in the nude anyways..."

"Well this could be... interesting."


	3. Nightcap...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa has some plans for her new Junior Knight. Touchy-feely plans.

by neorenamon

Vanessa guided Magica by the hand to her room. The Hideout was otherwise as still and silent as a crypt. Not a creature was stirring... except possibly a mouse.

"How was your first day?" asked Vanessa.

"I'm so drunk," she replied with a hiccup.

"Don't you worry. I didn't get this far without some anti-hangover potions."

"You're too kind."

The two of them stopped before a doorway.

"Well here we are," she mused as she pulled a key to unlock the door from her bosom.

She opened the door as Magica gazed it. It was a nice room with red silk curtains and sheets on the bed. It looked big enough to handle two easily. The place also smelled of rose petals.

Vanessa pulled her over besides the bed.

"Time to get ready for bed," she mused as she pulled of Magica's Black Bull cloak. Magica blushed as her blouse and skirt were removed as she was wearing no undergarments. She lifted one foot at a time to have her slippers pulled off. "This can all be washed... in the morning."

She nervously placed an arm across her breasts and a hand down over her crotch.

Meanwhile, Vanessa went about removing her own clothes and piling them on top of Magica's.

"You're... very beautiful... Miss Vanessa," she said as she looked on her senior knight's fine body.

"As are you, my dear," she purred back.

Taking her hand by the wrist, she managed to pull Magica's arm away from her breasts. "And there's certainly no need to hide such beauty, my dear," she added.

She looked down as she bit her lower lip.

"Why don't you kiss me again, my dear?"

Magica placed her hand behind Vanessa's head before pulling her into another kiss to the lips. This went on for a few moments before it was ended.

"You are a wonderful kisser," she mused as she ran her fingers through the long, curly golden locks.

"Thank you, senior," she replied as her blush returned.

She noticed her downturned gaze as she mused, "So... you like my breasts?"

"They are... very nice," she said awkwardly.

"Well... how can I deny you?" she asked as she took Magica's hands by the wrists and placed them over her round, firm breasts.

Her hands gripped them, cupping the nipples under the palms of her hands.

"Now let's see what you have," she announced as she placed her hands in kind over Magica's breasts. They were about a cup size larger. Enough that it would take both hands to fully cover just one. "My my, my dear... so round, so firm... so fully packed. I'm a bit jealous."

"I'm not... so special."

They took a few moments as each fondled the breasts of the other. She could feel Vanessa's nipple responding to her rubbing even as she felt her own getting teased in return.

"My... aren't your breasts... responsive?" asked Vanessa as her breathing quickened.

"I... have fantasies... about women... suckling me," she panted. ' _Oh crap, why did I tell her that?!_' ran the thoughts in the back of her mind.

"Well we can help with that," she purred as she pushed Magica down to sit on the edge of the bed. Getting down on her knees, her mouth was soon on level with Magica's nipples.

"You... really don't... have to..."

Vanessa already had a nipple in her mouth, engulfing it in her plump lips. She started sucking on it even as her teeth just touched the firm flesh of her nips.

A long moan escaped her lips in response. She leaned forward as Vanessa wrapped her arms about her lower torso.

Her hands drifted down her back until she had them full of buttocks.

Placing her hands on Vanessa's shoulders, she leaned in more until their foreheads were touching.

Vanessa responding by sucking harder and faster. The nipple in her mouth felt like it was a hard as iron.

The golden-haired maiden was panting hard with her mouth wide open.

One hand slipped from her ass cheek over her thigh until it came between her legs. She turned her hand facing up as she stuck her fingers under her camel toe to the labia underneath.

She moaned as the fingers probed the outer portions of her pussy.

"My my," moaned Vanessa as she pulled her hand back to look at it, "You're positively soaked down there. Not that I mind..." She stuck her fingers into her mouth to taste her comrade's juices.

"Mistress..." she groaned, "Please don't make me wait..."

"Well since you asked so nicely," she purred as she went back to 'nursing' the aroused nipple.

"Ever since I turned... old enough..." panted Magica, "Sucking my nips... has gotten me off..."

' _Dammit, why am I telling her all this?! It's so embarrassing!_ '

Vanessa slipped her fingers back down between her legs, light rubbing her outer labia.

"Say," said someone nearby, "I'm lost again. Can you tell me the way to..."

They both looked to see Asta standing just inside the doorway with his eyes as open as they could be. Vanessa also stopped suckling to look at him.

"HA-DURRR..." he said nonsensically. ' _NONONO!!_ ' he thought, ' _Save yourself for Sister Lily!!_ '

Magica's cheeks burned red hot.

"Ever hear of knocking?!" growled Vanessa.

Asta just made incoherent noises.

"NOW GET OUT!" she yelled.

"Uh yes," he replied as he stepped back into the hallway and closed the door.

"Well I'd say the moment is ruined, sweetie," she announced as she looked back into Magica's eyes, "Get some sleep and... I can work on you again in the morning... once the anti-hangover medication has kicked in..."

Magica nodded. She was so close to climax that it almost hurt. Her tears ran down her cheeks even though she was pretty much unaware of them.


	4. Almost Certain Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta decides that Magica needs to be 'saved' from Yami's pets when it's really his devotion to Sister Lily that might be in danger.

by neorenamon

Yami knocked on Vanessa's door pretty hard. After all, he knew how she tended to sleep after an all-nighter of drinking.

The door began to open sooner than normal.

"Vanessa, we need to get go..."

It wasn't Vanessa standing before him nude when the door opened, but the new recruit instead.

"Good morning, Master Yami," she said with a yawn, "How may I serve you?"

"Get up Vanessa," he replied, "The senior knights need to have a meeting. You, on the other hand, need to get dressed so you can start your chores."

She turned and said, "Master Yami is at the door. Said something about a meeting?"

"I'm working on it," she groaned, "Now come here and take the anti-hangover medication. I sure need it right now."

"Yes, Mistress," she replied.

"Mistress?" asked Yami.

Magica turned, her back, butt and thighs covered by her cloak of golden hair. She appeared to ignore him as she closed the door.

...

Later...

...

"Yami?" asked Asta, "Have you seen Magica?"

"Yeah," he mused, "I sent her to start her chores. She's probably feeding my pets right now..."

"Alone?!" he asked with some concern.

"Of course," he answered, "If you can handle feeding them for a year..." He sighed as Asta had already run off.

He ran down the hallways hoping they hadn't changed too much overnight. As he got closer to the pens, he could make out a woman's voice. He got closer before he could make out that it was Magica and what she was saying.

"Aw, who's a good boy?" she cooed, "You are. You are."

He popped into the room to see her petting a giant nose before a huge tongue started licking her.

' _I guess they like her as much as they like Yami-sama_ ,' he thought.

She grabbed a large piece of meat from the food cart and offered it. One of the monsters took the meat very delicately, contrasting the eagerness they took food from him (and usually tried to eat Asta in the process).

"Need any help?" he asked.

"No," she replied as she turned to face him, "I am good here."

"I'm sorry about..."

He suddenly noticed that in licking her with all their spit and drool, she didn't even notice that they had licked her blouse up over her breasts. Her chest was completely bare (other than her short Black Bull cape). The wetness was making the clothes stick to her skin so it wasn't going to just fall back down on its own.

Making an odd strangling sound, he rushed over to pull down her soaking wet top.

He once again found himself staring into her bright green eyes.

' _Think of Sister Lily,_ ' thought Asta as he blinked rapidly. Unfortunately, the thought turned into Magica wearing a nun's habit, which was helping matters.

"Now where did Stupidsta run off too?" fumed Noelle as she came around the corner. She stopped cold in her tracks as he saw Asta still holding onto her blouse. ' _AH!! How could he?!_'

"The monsters... they weren't bother you,.. were they?" he asked.

"Oh, they're quite sweethearts," she replied, "I can't imagine having any problems taking care of them... well, at least as long as I wash my clothes regularly."

Asta laughed nervously.

"What are you doing, Stupidsta?!" growled Noelle.

They both turned their heads to look at her as Asta let go of Magica's top.

"Yami's pets..." he stammered, "They licked her chest... until her blouse came up..."

"A likely story," she grumbled.

"No, it's true," replied Magica, "I just... didn't notice. Asta came over and fixed it... like a gentleman."

"Well I'm going to be keeping an eye on you, Stupista," she muttered as she turned away, "pervert."


	5. Walkies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami sends out Asta when he finds a note from Magica saying that she's taking his monster pets out for walkies, and Asta runs into another monster in the process.

by neorenamon

"ASTA!" yelled Yami as he stormed into the common living area.

"What did he do this time?" muttered Noelle.

Asta ran into the room through another entrance before Yami could answer.

He turned about to apply his customary one-handed death grip to his skull.

"Yes, Mister Sukehiro?" he asked.

Yami simply thrust a note in his face.

> _Taking the monsters for walkies. They need it. Love, Magica._

"What?!" he asked.

"I'm sure she means well," replied Yami, "but there are other monsters out in the woods. My babies aren't used to dealing with monsters let alone monster hunters."

"Yes."

" **So get your ass out there and make sure they all come back safely!** " said Yami with a scowl. He then threw Asta bodily out the front door.

Asta went through the door and several yards outside the Hideout before he came to a stop.

"Wait," he said to no one in particular, "I don't know a thing about tracking!!"

He walked around to the giant door that went to the monsters' pen.

"Aha!" he announced, "The monsters don't know how to evade hunters, so I should be able to see their tracks easily!"

Sure enough, he found their tracks and began following them into the woodlands away from the Hideout building.

"This'll be easier than I..."

He noticed men slinking through the woods ahead of him as they talked.

"This is gonna be easy coin," said one man with a bow, "These monsters don't know anything about hiding their tracks."

"Yeah, I can't wait to sell the tame monsters and skin the valuable ones," said the man with a sword and shield.

"What about the human with them?" asked a third man with a spear.

"Either the monsters are tracking them to attack them," said the first, "or the idiot thinks the monsters are their pet. Either way, we'll deal with them. After all, we're poaching here. What's another crime to add to the list?"

"Yeah, that's right," mused the second.

"I hope we find something worth poaching soon," grumbled the third, "We haven't seen anything good in three days."

Asta grew angry that poachers were moving freely around the Black Bull's Hideout. He opened his book and pulled forth his Demon Slayer Sword.

"Hey!" he called after them, "This is private property! Leave before I arrest you in the name of the **Black Bulls!** "

"The Black Bulls?" asked the first, "Who's afraid of the worst magical knights in the kingdom?"

"I'm Asta!" he replied, "Someone you shouldn't mess with!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" he asked as he drew back his bow, "DIRE FLAMING ARROW!" He proceeded to launch a hot arrow made of pure flame right at Asta.

"Let's see you take your own medicine," he replied as he used the flat of his blade to send the magical attack right back at him.

The surprised poacher took the arrow in the chest, leaving a burnt mark behind as he flew several yards back into a tree trunk.

"I got the rat," said the second as he charged, "LIGHTNING SHIELD!" His shield was charged with electricity that would surely shock any metal weapon that touched it. Asta swung down, cutting both the spell and the shield in twain. The shocked man was also hit in the shoulder which dented his boiled leather armor.

The man with the spear looked terrified. "It's him!" he called, "The one with the Devil Powers!"

"Yeah," said Asta, "I'm pretty badass."

"I'm really sorry to trespass. I'll just take my friends and leave. I promise."

"Okay," he said, "Get going. If I ever see you around here without good cause, I shall punish you."

The three men picked themselves up and ran away.

"Darn," he said as he watched them go, "I should have at least asked for their names and the village they came from."

He continued to follow Magica and Yami's monster pets.

Soon, he came upon them... and something else. The three monsters were huddled together, and before them was Magica. Just beyond her was a giant golden fox with nine tails. It must have weighed several tons based on what Asta could see alone.

He realized the fox looked... familiar. Though the magical beast appeared to be larger than the one he remembered seeing a couple of weeks earlier.

...

Flashback...

...

Asta was in the Magic Parliment Court on trial for his life with Secre Swallowtail and Marie Adlai. 

Damnatio even whispered to Asta that he intended to make him a scapegoat for all the Magic Knights possessed by the elve's spirits, figuring the execution of three would be better then bring about half of all the Magical Knights in for trails for 'their crimes'.

He had no choice but the pull his Demon Slayer Sword and go devil to protect both Marie and Secre from Damnatio's magic.

It was about then that part of the wall to the courtroom collapsed and he turned to see a giant golden fox monster with nine tails.

This one wasn't as large as the one he was facing now, but definitely the same species.

" **Humans!** " it said without moving its lips, " **You drove my ancestors into the Wild Magic zone long ago! Those of us who survived grew strong! I have come for my revenge against the monster hunters and the magic knights who helped them!** " The noise coming from the beast's mouth, however, shook the whole courtroom with its volume and power.

Damnatio tipped his scale in an attempt to diminish the monster's power, but it only grew louder as the magic shields protecting the nobles in the audience began to shake.

A couple of dozen guards from the upper balcony began raining down all manner of attack spells upon the monster. At first, the monster was driven to its knees, but soon stood up again.

"The magic isn't working!" called the head guard, "We need the Magical Knights for this!"

The beast raised its tails and began bombing the balcony with fireballs from the tips. Several guards fell from burns to the chests. They were unfortunately above the magical shield for the audience.

"Nero!" called Asta, "Take Marie out of here and get to safety!"

The monster looked at Nero and Marie as they ran out the hole it made in the wall, but made no move to attack them.

"I can't let you hurt them!" he said as he readied his sword.

" **What do you care for the likes of them?!** " asked the monster in his head, " **They think you're a bigger monster than I! What do you owe them?!** "

"I am a Magical Knight of the Clover Kingdom!" he called back, "It's my duty as a Black Bull to protect all of its citizens whether they like me or not!"

" **Then you can suffer along with them!** " said the monster as it charged.

The monster's teeth sank into Asta's shoulder even as his sword made a deep cut into the monster's shoulder in return. The two backed away from each other as blood came from their wounds.

"The Devil Sword is the only thing that hurts that monster!" called a guard from above.

Just then, a powerful flame and silver arrows struck the monster. The furious assault drove the monster down the the floor of the courtroom.

"It's the Captains of the Silver Eagles and Crimson Lions!" called one of the spectators and Damnatio looked up.

The creature looked up at them, and then back at Asta. It turned and then jumped back out the hole it made on the way in. Damnatio looked at them as he said, "Get out there and find that monster! Eliminate it! That is your sworn duty!"

"There are injured here to take care of first!" replied Fuegoleon Vermillion, "It's our duty to protect the Clover Kingdom and it's citizens!"

"Not to mention you're putting a Magic Knight on trial without notifying us or the Wizard King first," added Nozel Silva.

Then Yami and the rest of the Black Bulls showed up to stand up for Asta, proclaiming their friendship and comradery with him as a Black Bull.

After some moving speeches and delivered messages, the trail was suspended so the Black Bulls could investigate the Devil problem under the orders of the Wizard King.

Oh, and Nero became an official Black Bull.

But first, they had to search the city for the golden monster and eliminate it under the order of the King.

As soon as Mimosa healed him, Asta joined the other Black Bulls in searching the city.

While they never found the monster, Asta did find an injured woman in a back alley. She was dirty, naked, and was recently injured in her shoulder. Her golden hair was braided into a long, single tail.

Mimosa used her magic to heal the woman as well, and then Asta took her to a bathhouse to clean her up before he bought her a simple dress to wear so she could be sent back into the city.

...

End of Flashback...

...

"Wow," he mused, "Magica and that woman I found in the alley look really similar..."

He paused.

"Maybe they're sisters or something!"

The giant fox turned its head to look at Asta, and then suddenly bolted away into the forest. It seemed to vanish from sight in a split second, which was really hard for a monster that size.

Magica turned to look at him.

"Yami's lucky you protected his pets from the monster!" called Asta as he ran over.

"Yeah," she replied, "Lucky. I'm sure your manly intimidation... scared it off..."

Asta ran over and glommed onto her as he shouted, "I"m just glad you're okay!"

"I'm sure that with my magic, I was in no real danger... I just wasn't sure I could protect these precious babies as well..." She looked at the three monsters. They came over and began licking at her and Asta.

' _Well at least they aren't trying to eat me,_ ' thought Asta whistfully.

' _I'm so glad I found you again,_ ' thought Magica as she hugged Asta back.

"If you're looking for an excuse to make out in the woods, you shouldn't use my monsters as cover for it," muttered Yami.

They turned to see the Black Bull Captain and all the other Black Bulls (other than Henry) standing there and looking at them. Noelle looked particularly shocked and dismayed.

The three monsters ran over to start licking Yami instead.

"I'm sorry, but I only keep you in cages for your own protection," he said to them. It didn't stop the licks. "and your spit still reeks."

"I better not catch you sneaking into the bath with Magica, Stupidsta," growled Noelle as she circled the two of them still hugging.

Asta just spluttered incoherently. ' _Think of Sister Lily._ '


	6. Strung along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magica goes to the bath to wash off monster slobber to find Vanessa is already there. Vanessa invites her to join her in the bath to wash her back and relax with a bunch more booze. Turns out it's a whole lot more than just sponges and soap.

by neorenamon

Magica stripped down before she walked into the Black Bulls' bathing area. While she wasn't expecting anyone to be there, she was a bit surprised to find Vanessa already in the large tub with several bottles of liquor lining the edge. She sat in the water almost over her generous breasts with a large goblet in hand.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was in here," said Magica quietly, "I can come back..."

"Don't be silly, my dear," replied Vanessa with a grin, "Come join me. I'll scrub your back."

"You're so kind," she answered as she made her way to the tub.

"Now get in the tub with your back towards me," she offered.

Magica got into the tub and sat down while the Thread Mage produced another goblet and filled it with a reddish wine.

"Here," she said as she handed it off to Magica, "This will help you relax while I help you clean up."

"Thank you," she replied as she took it and began drinking.

Vanessa took a sponge and began to scrub her back under her mane of golden, curly hair. Then she washed her shoulders, sides, and her upper arms.

She then paused to refill the goblet. Between the two of them, they drank a magnum of wine.

Vanessa rinsed her off and proceeded to wash her silky golden hair.

"I wish I had hair like this," she purred, "I'm a little jealous of you."

"I don't have much to be jealous of," replied Magica, "A poor stranger from the wilds who just came into town."

"It's cute how modest you are," she replied as she leaned closer, "You have a lot worth having." Reaching around her torso, she cupped her hands over Magica's breasts.

Magica bit her lower lip and whimpered as her boobs were groped.

"Quite a handful," she purred as she leaned her forehead into the back of Magica's head.

The kneading her her fleshy orbs quickly got her nipples to respond. They pushed back into the palms of Vanessa's hands.

Her whimpers soon changed to low moans as she placed her hands over Vanessa's.

"Now now, my dear," she said quietly, "We don't want to draw attention, do we?" Her magical threads looped about her head and into her mouth, forming into a makeshift gag. More threads wrapped about her wrists, pulling them up and crossing them over her head.

"MMmmpphh..." she moaned into the gag.

"I guess you can't absorb my spell if it's not affecting you directly," she purred into her ear, "or perhaps deep down, you _want_ me to do this?"

"MmmMMmmmm..."

She continued to stroke her nips until they were almost as hard as iron.

"It's fun to play with you."

"HHHMMMBBBLLL!!"

Vanessa smiled as she stopped just before Magica climaxed.

Magica squirmed and groaned as she wanted to cum very badly.

"Let's change things up a bit, shall we?" she purred as she slipped her hand down her chest and stomach towards the place it joined her legs underwater.

Her legs jerked in the water as the probing fingers found what they were looking for.

"There it is," she purred, "Of course, you're already hot and wet... considering where we are."

She leaned forward until her breasts were pressing well into the golden mane.

Magica closed her eyes tight and bit down on the string gag.

"Now let's get a bit deeper."

The water sloshed some as she jerked and twisted from the threads binding her wrists and keeping her arms suspended above her. She arched her back, using her legs to lift her torso fully out of the water. It was evident that Vanessa was fingering her pussy, having her two middle fingers buried inside her vagina. She was breathing hard and fast through her nose.

"Let's see if my... charms... can make things more interesting," she mused, "Just don't absorb this spell... kay?"

Her dark purple cat appeared on the edge of the tub.

Vanessa changed hands to instead of fingering her pussy from above, her fingering hand was now under her round ass cheeks.

The cat moved up onto her stomach to lick at the nub of her clitoris.

She clamped her hand over Magica's mouth, making even quieter than just the thread gag alone.

As she planned it, Magica was soon falling over the edge of ecstasy into a powerful orgasm. The fingers inside her kept the climax going for some time before she fell back into the water, spent and tired. Her breathing slowed as her breaths became deeper. Her motherly breasts heaved and bounced with each breath she took.

"Are you liking what you're seeing, Asta-kun?" mused Vanessa.

Magica turned her head to see him peeking into the bath room. His Black Bull headband was missing. She wondered what else was missing at the moment.

"I'm sorry!" he whimpered.

"Well why don't you come in and join us?" she purred as Magica whimpered.

"Me?!" he said as he pointed at himself, "Join you?!"

"Did I stutter?"

"No," he replied as he stepped inside.

Magica gawked at his ripped and fit body. She also gawked at the size of his throbbing cock.

"Well someone's little magic knight is at attention," she said with a grin, "Now get in."

She pointed at an open spot in front of Magica. He could look right at her boobs and her erect nipples.

"Y-y-yes," he stammered as he walked over.

"Like what you see, boy?" she mused, "Of course you do. Your boner tells me all I need to know."

He lifted his leg over the edge and into the water.

"But in case you missed it..." she purred as thread went into the water.

Magica's butt was lifted out of the water as the threads wrapped her thighs and stomach firmly. He was staring right into her puffy netherlips and her pink pussy.

His cock simply trembled as he paused getting into the tub.

"Come on, naughty boy," she purred, "I sense she needs this as bad as you do..."


	7. Rubba-dub in the tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa uses wine to get Asta to relax, and perhaps get him more interested in Magica (a captive audience).

by neorenamon

Asta sat in the tub. He was looking at anything but the women in the tub with him.

"Asta?" asked Vanessa.

"Yes?" he replied.

"You seem to be tense."

"No... I'm alright," he mused.

"Here," she said as he offered him a silver goblet, "This will help you relax."

Asta took it, and drained it of wine pretty quickly.

Vanessa was already refilling it before he knew it.

Her threads lowered Magica's hips and thighs below the water level.

"Asta?" she asked.

"Yes?" he replied as he looked towards Vanessa out of reflex.

"You haven't... been with a woman before... have you?"

"No..." he replied softly.

There was a moment of silence.

"Would you mind if I let Asta... touch you?" she asked of Magica.

She shook her head 'no'. She wouldn't mind if Asta touched her.

His arms rose from the water as his hands moved towards Magica's breasts.

It wasn't the first time Vanessa used her threads to manipulate him. Of course, in his battle with Vetto, he was being flung across the battlefield, lashing out at the Beast before being pulled into a portal.

This was more... subtle.

They both winced in surprise as his hands clapped over her round, firm breasts. With Vanessa leaning against her back and Asta all but in her face, she felt sandwiched between them.

Her cheeks burned as his fingers groped her bosom. She couldn't tell if the threads were moving them, or perhaps it was Asta moving them willingly.

He was blushing too.

"Now don't they feel nice?" purred the witch, "I think so."

"Well I have nothing to compare it too..." he replied.

"Be honest."

"I... they do feel nice," he said at last.

"See? It didn't hurt."

"But... I have to save myself for someone else..." he mused.

"I'm sure she would understand that you're growing up," she replied, "and you need to see what a woman is like."

"I... uh..."

"So... why is Magica hanging by her wrists?" he asked at last.

"Well... it's something... that's fun," she replied, "The same with the gag."

"It's... fun?"

Magica mumbled something into the gag. She could feel his cock rubbing the crack between her ass cheeks.

"Now why don't you feel her..."

"Stupidsta?!" asked a voice nearby.

They all turned their heads to see Noelle standing in the doorway wearing nothing.

"What are you doing in there, pervert?!" she asked.

"Noelle-chan?!" said Asta in surprise.

"There's room for one more," replied the witch with a smirk.

"I am **not** getting in there with..."

Her protests were cut short as she was lifted into the air and deposited in the water behind Vanessa.

"Now aren't we all comfy?" asked Vanessa.


End file.
